powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Physics
For a gallery of examples for Cartoon Physics, see here The ability to replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. A variation of Reality Warping. Also Called *Acme Law/Logic/Physics *Animated Physics/Physiology *Animation Principles *Cartoon Law/Logic *Cartoon Physiology *Toon Law/Logic/Physics Capabilities The user gains the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in their universe to their convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics. May also grant the user Immortality, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Animation, and seemingly limitless Super Strength. Some high level users may have Dimensional Travel or Video Game Mechanics. Applications *'4th Wall Awareness:' Some Cartoons have the ability to acknowledge that there is an audience or some type of people watching them. *'Acme Arsenal:' Cartoons and users of this power are able to be creative and use anything and everything as a weapon. *'Anatomic Construct:' Caricature without any life-threatening effects. *'Animation:' Create soldiers, escape Portal, traps, create weapons with art materials, like ink. *'Antagonal Impairment:' Violent rearrangements are impermanent. *'Cartoon Constructs:' Constructs out of cartoons. *'Cartoon Creature Creation' *'Cartoon Materialization' *'Digital Form:' User's may aquire this ability while going into the cartoon dimenstion. *'Direct Anvil:' Anvil will fall directly on a caricature whether they are still or in motion. *'Dynamite Action:' Dynamite (ACME) cannot cause any fatal injuries, while only causing the victim to be covered in black soot and surrounded by smoke. *'Empathic Weather Manipulation:' Manipulate the weather with your emotions, when your angry you make storms etc. *'Elasticity:' Stretch limbs or any other part of ones body to absurd lengths. *'Extreme Inertia:' Any subject/object falls at higher speeds than terminal velocity. *'Fantastic Travel:' Users may freely travel between the lines of variant world faculties (i.e. picture frames, drawings, television, cyberspace, storybooks, reality, painted black dots). *'Flat Body:' May actually become two-dimensional, like a cartoon character. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Body suspended in space (i.e. air) will remain suspended until made aware of the pertaining situation of gravity. *'Hammered!:' This where if a character is slammed by a heavy object (such as a giant POW hammer, or fat people) they will be slammed deep into the ground. This usually results in the character making a crater in the ground shaped just like the character. However... **'Flattened:' ...In some cases the character will be made paper-thin. However this can also be caused by being hit by large objects, like a train. *'Invulnerability:' Users can survive situations that can be dangerous, like falling from a certain height or hitting hard surfaces. *'Letter Generation:' In terms of using swearwords, symbols like @# or ! may appear above the caricature. This may also happen in surprised situations. *'Opening Fanfare:' Appearance may cause music to be played. *'Pocket Dimension:' Ability to draw out large objects from seemingly nowhere, usually behind their back or in a pocket. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Recover from damage and regenerate lost limbs, organs, and other body parts. Some almost instantly. *'Semi-Immortality:' Cartoon Characters Never age. They stay the exact same age over the years. For Example, Mickey Mouse has not biologically aged. He is the same biological age he was in the 40's as he is in 2013. *'Sharp Jab:' Slightest perforation implicates caricature to shoot skyward. *'Smoke Generation:' When a fight is beginning, a grey cloud appears and covers the involved caricatures, with hands and feet sticking out. *'Umbrella:' Using a mere umbrella to fly, glide, and hover to various destinations. Associations * Logic Manipulation * Physics Manipulation * Science Manipulation Limitations *Users are limited to defying the laws of physics, cannot rewrite or manipulate universes themselves. (Gravity still pulls down, even if it takes a really long time to do so.) *Most are unable to adhere to real physics, some may never be able to die or get hurt. *Restrictions are usually in place, most users can't kill. *Power is often derived from another source. A Reality Warper may give these powers to make the user an Enigma Force. *The ability to emote is often sacrificed in return for the ability. *The power may be limited to be used only when it's funny. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Art-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers